I'd Really Love to Try
by RosieGamgee
Summary: A short songfic about Harry and Hermione coming to terms with their feelings...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


I'd Really Like to Try  
  
A/N: Just a short little songfic I thought about as I prepare for christmas. Hope you enjoy. Don't know if this is any good though, but hey, I gave it a shot. The song is by Jars of Clay, off their new CD, "ThEleventHour". Please review!  
  
******  
  
I watch you smile.  
  
You steal the show.  
  
You take a bow.  
  
The curtain falls in front of you.  
  
You're magical, on display.  
  
I gave into your eyes,  
  
you turn and look the other way.  
  
***  
  
"It's amazing! He has gotten the Snitch yet again! This puts the Quidditch Cup in the hands of Gryffindor for the third time in four years!"  
  
She watched as he sailed down from the air, being enveloped by his fellow teammates. There was something about him that always made her happy, no matter how much he ignored her. She would always be the tag along, always in the way.  
  
His eyes caught hers, and he smiled widely at her, his arms raised in triumph. And with that, he spun around to push himself forward into the limelight again. Always the hero. Always the center of everyone else's attention.  
  
**  
  
A dizzying whirlwind brought him back to the tower. He had tried to find her in the entire fray and had caught her eye once, before he was pushed in the other direction. Everything became a blur then. People hugging him and congratulating. Every time he tried to find her again, some one else would demand his attention. He could try to sneak away, but that would make everyone worry and wonder where he had gone.  
  
He had grown fond of her over the years. Her temper, and the way she didn't take shit from anyone, was intriguing. Her kindness, and the way she made you feel like the most important person in the world, was like a drug. Everything about her was addicting, but he could see she had no interest in him.  
  
As the party raged, he caught a quick glimpse of her running out the portrait hole. His heart sank. If only she could see how much he wanted to be with her. He had to follow her.  
  
***  
  
I'd really like to try,  
  
I'd really like to climb,  
  
Way into your heart  
  
And see what I could find.  
  
I'd walk into your skin,  
  
Swim through your veins.  
  
See it through your eyes.  
  
I'd really love to try.  
  
***  
  
Doorways blurred by her as she ran through the corridors. Her hair streaked behind her and tears streaked her cheeks. She had to get away from it all. He never understood how much she adored him. She loved him for what he did in the present, not in the past.  
  
Years had flown by. Summers had wilted away slowly, she spending much of her time in at home, as he had taken to frequenting the burrow to escape. He had become a staple in their lives. He had become their calming voice when things seemed to get out of hand. Everyone but hers at least, as he had began to distance himself from her.  
  
She ran until she reached her favorite spot, a small classroom in the upper towers of the castle. She was the only one who knew of it and she was never disturbed there.  
  
***  
  
I'm standing still,  
  
But in my mind,  
  
Trying to escape, looking for a place to hide.  
  
It's not safe, I'm getting near.  
  
Invading every place you go to disappear.  
  
***  
  
He knew where she was going. He had watched her run there many nights, standing behind the shield of his invisibility cloak, hoping that maybe he would get a glimpse that would show that she cared for him.  
  
With the party going though, he didn't have time to fetch his cloak. He had to go without it. Classrooms passed by him as he followed her light footsteps. He stopped in front of the doorway, peering carefully around the corner. She sat on the floor as always, by the window, watching the sun set and the stars come out. The familiar sound of her crying echoed softly through the room. Something about her pulled him towards her. He had to tell her, even if it meant hearing that she didn't care the same way for him. She needed to understand.  
  
He stepped from around the door, coughing lightly to get attention. Her head jerked around and she gasped.  
  
**  
  
How did he find her? And why? Why wasn't he off enjoying the center stage, soaking up the adoration of the others, as he seemed to enjoy doing?  
  
"Hi."  
  
" 'Lo. What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking slightly as she brushed back her tears.  
  
"I followed you here. Are you OK?"  
  
"Fine. Nice game today. Brilliant catch."  
  
"I guess so. But really. What's wrong?" His eyes searched hers for some kind of answer. She felt like melting there. Should she really tell him?  
  
She couldn't, he would never feel the same way for her.  
  
"I was just thinking about things. Like school and such." He sat down next to her, his eyes gazing back with interest.  
  
It was like looking into a pair of giant emeralds. His eyes held such fire, but so much mischief. They looked capable of any emotion under the sun and seemed to embody every wish one could have.  
  
"Could I tell you something? It's been one my mind for a while now."  
  
She nodded slowly towards him.  
  
***  
  
I'd really love to try.  
  
I'd really love to know,  
  
I'd really wanna climb,  
  
Into your soul.  
  
I'd walk into your skin,  
  
Swim through your veins.  
  
See it through your eyes.  
  
I'd really love to try.  
  
***  
  
Her mouth gaped slightly, but only for a second. She watched, as he looked at his feet, embarrassed of what he said.  
  
Had this really happened? She pinched herself hard in the arm and let out a small squeak of pain. She was certainly awake. And he was certainly here, as the smell of burnt cinnamon and musk confirmed.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
**  
  
Words had tumbled from his mouth echoing against the stone walls.  
  
"You're my best friend. I'll love you until the end of time.  
  
"I was afraid to tell you because I thought I would lose you. And then you started getting mad at me, and not wanting to talk to me so I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me. But I saw you run out tonight and I needed to follow you. I needed to tell you. I needed to tell you that I needed you."  
  
She looked beyond answer. He rose to go, but was stopped by her hand grabbing his robe. He turned back to her slowly. And then, as if reading his mind, she kissed him. Soundly, softly and passionately.  
  
***  
  
I'd really love to try,  
  
I'd really like to climb,  
  
Way into your heart  
  
And see what I could find.  
  
I'd walk into your skin,  
  
Swim through your veins.  
  
See it from your eyes.  
  
I'd really love to try.  
  
I want to get inside the you you're hiding from.  
  
***  
  
"I love you too Harry." He kissed her again, elation pouring through his body.  
  
"Hey 'Moine?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry's hand grabbed Hermione's and they walked back to the common room, glad to know that the other finally understood what it was to be them.  
  
****** 


End file.
